Carmilla
Carmilla (カーミラ) is a character from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust and is the film's main antagonist. She is a deceased female Vampire who was a member of Nobility. As the Sacred Ancestor's lover she ruled as Vampire Queen. Appearance Her whole countenance was bathed in vermilion attire including an elegant dress, adorned with gold, and white arraignments along with a head dress of the same hue. Personality Ruthless, cruel, and given to torture and blood letting she is known as the bloody countess. She for more than 5,000 years caused as much pain and misery as possible. She may not have always been as such as the Sacred Ancestor came to love her at one time. The power she held along with the prestige may have corrupted her as the many years went by. With her betrayal of her lover she has more than likely become scorned and indifferent to the feeling of Meier Link and Charlotte Elbourne. She is very cunning and intelligent having been a ruler over the Nobility for so long she has access and may have been trained by the Sacred Ancestor in his technology, mystical knowledge, and the use of her own powers and abilities. This would make her far out match anyone in the Nobility in skill and mastery of all weapons equipment, battle strategies, and implementations in real time scenarios. Biography She once held a reign of 5,000 years where she earned the name "The Bloody Countess" due to her rule of terror on the Human race. As such, she developed a reputation for her extreme ferocity along with a bloodlust. In time, the Vampire King grew impatient with her vanity and her bloodthirsty nature to the point that he decided to kill her in her sleep by driving a sword into her body in her castle. ---Soul Devouring]] Despite this being the case, her spirit remained and continued to haunt her castle over the centuries following her demise. After learning of Meier Link and Charlotte's desire to reach the stars to live in peace in their forbidden romance, Carmilla sensed a means to bring about her resurrection. She paid the Barbarois to guard the couple and escort them to her castle. Once there, she used her powers of illusion to leave Meier trapped in his mind and drink Charlotte's blood. At that point, a Dhampir hunter called D arrived who intended to save Charlotte as he had been paid by her family to bring her back safely. Using her powers, Carmilla intended to break his mind with illusions but this failed at which point she unleashed her power to kill him. First, she attempted to highlight that he was killing his own kind and claimed that the vampire race were a dominant force which would survive. However, D unleashed his inner power that broke Carmilla's hold and weakened her before she could fully reform her body. With Dracula's sword removed from her chest, her weakened form attempted to drain whatever blood remained within Charlotte but she was stopped by Meier. Defeated, her weakened spirit formed in front of D and asked him if he was the son of the Vampire King. At which point, D called upon the power of Left Hand to remove the soul of Carmilla before she could rematerilize into a suitable form. Her last moments was remarking of D's great power before she was finally killed. Anime and game In 1999 "Vampire Hunter D" video game, developed and released prior to Bloodlust's completion, Carmilla is called "Carmila" in the game text (though it's still pronounced like Carmilla, the lack of double Ls doesn't change the short I into a long I in the voice acting) and addresses herself as "Elizabeth Bartley Carmila". The japanese sub of Bloodlust uses the name "Carmila Elizabeth Bathory" when left hand divulges information about her and the castle to D just after killing Mashira. Powers and Abilities Carmilla_004.jpg|Carmilla Welcomes Carmilla Greeting 004.jpg|Carmilla Welcomes Carmilla illusion of Kyle and Nolt.jpg|Carmilla's illusion of Kyle and Nolt Tumblr mkmknaX9nq1s9qqwno1 500.gif|Carmilla's illusion of D for Meier Link Mother tn sc.jpg|Camilla's illusion of D's Mother Carmilla Little Leila ilusion .jpg|Carmilla's Illusion of Leila Borgoff cross dematerialization 004.jpg|Carmilla dematerializes Cross vlcsnap-521263.jpg|Sacred Ancestor's Sword from Blood Lust vlcsnap-521482.jpg|Sacred Ancestor's Sword from Blood Lust vlcsnap-521599.jpg|Sacred Ancestor's Sword from Blood Lust Carmilla Blood lust.jpg|Sacred Ancestor's Sword from Blood Lust Mier cut 002.jpg|Carmilla "Kills" Meir Temporarily With an Axe Carmilla's_Kiss_of_Nobilitysnapshot_001.jpg|Kiss of Nobility Carmilla's powers and abilities seemed to be based on the Man Eating Road. She has the power to manipulate her environment through telekinesis,materialize/dematerialize objects, and blasts of mystical energy that resembled lightning. She was described as a high level magician and sorceress while she was alive so she can perform many high level spells and is well versed in many mystical arts that the Nobility has come to use. She has full control over the castle it seems while she is haunting it along with the technology it holds. In the video game Bengé lures D into an area of the castle where she had through technology developed an artificial miniature sun and used it to attack D with. She is a master of telepathy, mind control, illusion casting, and sleep casting with mind assaults. In the castle she seems to have a level of omnipresence, and omniscience where she can attack multiple place and beings at the same time in physical and metaphysical form. While still in her spirit form she is able to take a physical form that will allow her to use all vampire power including the ability to turn others with a bite with the Kiss of Nobility. Underlings The Nobility Northern Frontier Sector Southern Frontier Sector Central Frontier Sector Eastern Frontier Sector Western Frontier Sector Barbarois Assets Castle of Chaythe Weapons Artificial Miniature Sun(Video Game) Differences Novel and anime Carmilla was never in the novel, Demon Deathchase. She was a character based on the Gothic novella, Carmilla by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. The novella came out in 1872. Anime and game In 1999 "Vampire Hunter D" video game, developed and released prior to Bloodlust's completion, Carmilla is called "Carmila" in the game text (though it's still pronounced like Carmilla, the lack of double Ls doesn't change the short I into a long I in the voice acting) and addresses herself as "Elizabeth Bartley Carmila". Trivia *"Elizabeth Bartley" is a variation on Elizabeth Bathory's name, and this spelling was used for a character who is Dracula's niece in the 1994 video game Castlevania: Bloodlines. *Many of the concepts of Carmilla may have been based on the Man Eating Road. Many things such as its powers and the scene of Carmilla philosophizing the state of the Nobility and D's response to it may have been adapted to her character's use. Voice Actors English *Julia Fletcher Japanese *Bibari Maeda Videos Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Females Category:Greater Noble